Miami
Lyrics 18 volt: Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, uh Miami, uh, uh South Beach, bringin the heat, uh Haha, can y'all feel that Can y'all feel that Jig it out, uh Here I am in the place where I come let go Miami the bass and the sunset low Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day No work all play, okay So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spill Me an Charlie at the bar runnin' up a high bill Nothin' less than ill, when we dress to kill Every time the ladies pass, they be like Emily: "hi 18" 18 volt: Can y'all feel me, all ages and races Real sweet faces Every different nation, Spanish, Hatian, Indian, Jamaican Black, White, Cuban, and Asian I only came for two days of playing But every time I come I always wind up stayin' This the type of town I could spend a few days in Miami the city that keeps the roof blazin' Party in the city where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn Emily: "Welcome to Miami" "Bienvenidos a Miami" 18 volt: Bouncin' in the club where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn I'm goin to Miami Emily: "Welcome to Miami" 18 volt: Yo I heard the rainstorms ain't nothin' to mess with But I can't feel a drip on the strip, it's a trip Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped And they be screamin out, emily: "18 volt we loved your last hit" 18 volt: So I'm thinkin' I'mma scoot me somethin' hot In this salsa-merengue melting pot Hottest club in the city, and it's right on the beach Temperature get to ya, it's about to reach Five-hundred degrees In the Carribean seas With the hot mamis screaming emily: "¡Ay papi!" 18 volt: Every time I come to town, they be spottin' me In the drop Bentley, ain't no stoppin' me So, cash in your dough And flow to this fashion show Pound for pound anywhere you go Yo, ain't no city in the world like this An if you ask how I know I gots ta plead the fifth emily: "Miami" 18 volt: Party in the city where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn Emily: "Welcome to Miami" "Bienvenidos a Miami" 18 volt: Bouncin' in the club where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn I'm goin to Miami Emily: "Welcome to Miami" 18 volt: Don't get me wrong, Chi-town got it goin' on And New York is the city that we know don't sleep And we all know that L.A. and Philly stay jiggy But on the sneak, Miami bringin' heat for real Y'all don't understand I never seen so many Dominican women with cinnimon tans Mira, this is the plan Take a walk on the beach, draw a heart in the sand Gimmie your hand Damn, you look funky Let's go to my yacht, in the West Keys Ride my jetskis, loungin' in the palm trees 'Cause you gotta have cheese for the summerhouse piece on South Beach Water so clear, you can see to the bottom Hundred-thousand dollar cars, e'ybody got em Ain't no surprise in the club to see Sly, Stallone Miami, my second home Emily: "Miami" 18 volt: Party in the city where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn "Welcome to Miami" "Bienvenidos a Miami" Bouncin' in the club where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn I'm goin' to Miami Emily: "Welcome to Miami" 18 volt: Party in the city where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn emily: "Welcome to Miami" "Bienvenidos a Miami" 18 volt: Bouncin' in the club where the heat is on All night, on the beach till the break of dawn I'm goin' to Miami Emily: "Welcome to Miami" 18 volt: Party in the city where the heat is on Category:WarioWare adventures songs